


Shot of the Year

by CortChannon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Language, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CortChannon/pseuds/CortChannon
Summary: Senior year on the Samwell University men's hockey team has been a good one, if somewhat quiet. Dex is a capable captain, and the team is, as usual, performing well. Then one night Nursey makes a miraculous game-winning goal from clear across the ice. The #ShotOfTheYear quickly starts trending online, and Samwell Men's Hockey is once again the talk of campus and the NCAA world. Nursey enjoys himself at the celebration at the Haus, but he keeps half-expecting Dex to take the wind out of his sails by pointing out that the shot was dumb luck. Sure enough, after the party, Dex pulls Nursey aside... but much to Nursey's surprise, Dex nervously leads him down into his makeshift basement room. Dex has had something on his mind for a long time, and now, after a celebratory win, seems as good a time as any to make his move...
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Shot of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I've written a fanfic—between academia, game development, editing, and novel writing, I've found that I don't have as much energy left over for creative side pursuits as I used to.  
> Then, one day, I picked up the first volume of Check, Please! by Ngozi Ukazu at my local comic shop, and immediately fell in love with Bittle, Jack, and the rest of the team at Samwell Hockey and the PVDFalcs. As soon as I finished Volume 1, I picked up Volume 2, and read it cover to cover that same evening. And then, just when I thought it can't get any better, I found the Huddle sketchbooks.  
> I've read a lot of books and comics in my life, I've watched a lot of television and movies, I've played countless games, of the board, tabletop, and digital variety. And I can honestly say that Check, Please! moved me in a way I've never been moved before. I'm critical of my own fandoms, and usually when someone asks me about something, my reaction is always, "I love it, but...." There is no 'but' with Check, Please! (Well, except for the fabulous hockey butts!)—I have never so completely and unqualifiedly loved a work of art in my life the way I love Check, Please!. If in my professional career I ever produce anything half as incredible, as moving, as fantastically queer and activist and sex-positive and affirming as this comic, I will consider my life well-lived.  
> I thought about nothing but Check, Please! for days. And then one night I woke up with this idea in my head for a Dex/Nursey fic, and it pressed so urgently on my mind that I had to drop everything and write. I did my best in this story to draw not only from the Check, Please! comic itself, but also from some of the ideas floated in the Huddle supplements. And so, I give you my little love letter to this world of characters who have so completely captured my heart. I hope you enjoy it.  
> I'll be watching some hockey and eating some pie.

The year was going well for Samwell Men's Hockey. The team was doing great, the frogs were bonding, and life in the Haus was good. There was less pie since Bitty graduated, but only slightly: Dex had taken to watching Bitty's new vlog religiously, and he'd gotten really good. But then, of course, Jack and Bitty came by all the time, and they were always laden with pies, too, so not that much had really changed.

All in all, it was a good year for Samwell Men's Hockey. And a good senior year for Nursey.

The last game, he'd made an errant shot while clearing the puck in the last seconds of third period, and it had somehow made it across half the rink and landed in the back of the net.

Everyone went wild. Within minutes, the video was featured on the homepage of the Daily.

It was luck, pure and simple, one of those miracle hockey moments that make the game so magical. But the team celebrated Nursey's achievement like he had carefully planned it himself. The "#ShotOfTheYear" was all over Twitter.

And Dex... Dex let him have it. No "It was just luck; don't get carried away," no "Why are you acting like you did this on purpose," no "Oh my God, can you stop screaming?"

None of that. Just "Holy shit, Nursey; that was amazing." And he let the team celebrate.

Dex was a good captain.

He even loosened up for the celebration at the Haus. Dex usually barely drank, _especially_ when he had a project to finish for class, but tonight Nursey noticed he constantly had a red solo cup in his hand, watching Nursey from the corner of the room with a strange expression. Dex wouldn't drink enough to get drunk—he took his role as captain way too seriously for that—but he was definitely loosening up.

Nursey, meanwhile, had to stop after the celebratory kegstand. He'd nearly inhaled half of the booze instead of swallowing it, and after a coughing fit that was about 70 proof, Chowder wouldn't let him back near the keg.

The party had wound down, and Dex had finished divvying up cleaning duties among the frogs when he approached Nursey.

"Hey, Nurse... come with me," he said.

Perhaps this was it, the dressing-down he'd been waiting for. Dex was going to tell him to not get full of himself, that he had to make sure not to let this victory go to his head. But still, he was the captain, and so Nursey followed him. Finally, he realized with surprise where they were headed.

"The basement?" he asked. "I thought I was never allowed down here. Hell, Whiskey even carries my laundry up and down the stairs so that I won't get dangerously close to the Hallowed Halls of Poindexter."

"Shut up and come on," Dex groused, pulling his arm.

The basement was... incredible. It was now easily the nicest room in the Haus. Dex had erected a plywood wall—complete with door—to separate his living space from the boiler, fuse box, and the washer/dryer, and the room he had created for himself was filled with handmade bookshelves, desks, and even some nice curtains and overhead lights.

"Damn, Dex," Nursey said. "Basement life suits you."

"At least it's quiet," Dex muttered. "I get more work done down here than I ever did when I lived upstairs."

"See?" Nursey said with a smile; "I just needed to give you a push out of the nest."

Dex rounded on him, face reddening in that unique way they did when Dex was getting riled up. When he looked like this, Nursey always imagined seeing steam coming out of those big ears of his. For some reason, he liked riling Dex up more than anything.

Normally this was the point where Dex would start shouting, but instead he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again, his expression was different. Dex was tense, but it was a different kind of tense.

"Nursey..." he said quietly. "You... you did good today. You've grown a lot as a player."

What was this? No critique? No dressing down? Then... why were they in the basement?

"Dex, did you bring me down here for a pep talk?" Nursey asked, confused.

"No, I..." He was silent for a moment again, averting his eyes for an instant before turning back to Nursey with renewed earnestness. "That was an amazing shot."

"Eh," Nursey said with a shrug. "It was just luck, really."

"Is this modesty?" Dex said with a smirk. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You've come a long way." He swallowed hard. "I..."

He stopped.

"What?" Nursey asked.

Dex bit his lip. Then, instead of responding, he leaned in and kissed him.

For Nursey, it was so unexpected, it was like the world stopped. Dex. The captain. Kissing him. His lips tingled a bit from the alcohol on Dex's breath, the sweet, heady aftertaste of cheap beer.

Dex's lips were warm.

He liked that.

And Nursey always tried make a point of going with the flow, so he kissed Dex back, pressing against the captain's tentative approach with passion, opening his lips, pushing his tongue in, feeling Dex's teeth and his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

When Dex realized that Nursey was kissing him back, his whole body seemed to relax. His strong hands went to Nursey's shoulder, to the back of his neck, and they pressed their bodies together as they continued to make out.

Finally, Dex released the kiss, pulled back, cheeks reddening over his freckles.

"Well," Nursey panted, a small smile forming. "Do you do this with everyone who scores the game-winning goal?"

"Stop being an idiot," Dex breathed. And then, "Wait, what am I saying? That's like telling Bittle to stop baking."

Nursey snorted, unable to suppress the grin forming on his face. But Dex's expression was serious and hesitant again, amber eyes cast down.

"Nursey..." he said softly. "Do you remember... when we roomed together...? Sometimes, at night..."

Nursey remembered. Twice when they had shared a room, Dex had climbed into the top bunk while Nursey was jacking late at night and sucked him off. The first time took Nursey completely by surprise, for one because he thought Dex was sleeping, but also because Dex was scary good at giving head. The second time, it was a bit more... premeditated. Nursey had thought about making a habit out of having Dex participate in his jacking sessions, but that was cut short after Nursey had broken his arm one day while trying to leave the rink.

"Come on, Dex," he'd whine at night, "you gotta help me. This is my jacking arm."

"You have another perfectly good arm," Dex had groused from below him.

"It doesn't feel the same when I use that hand," he complained. "Is this any way to treat a guy with a sports injury?"

"THAT. IS NOT. A SPORTS INJURY."

It wasn't terribly long after that that Dex moved into the Haus basement.

Honestly, Nursey missed him.

"I remember," he said aloud.

"Do..." Dex stammered. "Do you wanna..."

Nursey nodded.

Slowly, Dex pushed him back into a seated position on the bed. Nursey watched him as he crouched down, bright red hair glinting in the iridescent light as he unddid the button at Nursey's waist and pulled down the zipper of his fly.

Dex's eyes glittered as he carefully pulled Nursey's cock out from his underwear. Even soft as it was, it was substantial, and Dex eyed it with unabashed admiration, relishing the opportunity to appreciate it up close. Then, slowly, he drew back the dark foreskin and parted his lips.

"I can do this better when I can get at your balls, too, but..." he muttered, and then slowly enclosed Nursey in his lips.

Nursey gasped at the sensation as it rolled through his body, the touch of Dex's tongue on the tip of his cock head making him shiver. He remembered that Dex was good at this, but he had forgotten just _how_ good. He felt the blood rush to his cock and he quickly stiffened; the corners of Dex's mouth curled slightly into a smile as he realized the effect he was having on Nursey's body. As the cock swelled in his mouth, it gave Dex better access to the sensitive spot right at the bottom of his cock head, and Nursey's whole body jerked sharply each time he lapped at it with his tongue.

Dex slipped his lips forward, taking Nursey in as far as he could, feeling his cock pulse against the back of his throat, then pulled out again until only the tip was between his lips, swirling over it with his tongue. He repeated, his pace quickening, and Nursey felt his own breathing hasten as the heat rose inside him.

He was getting close.

But... it was too soon. He didn't want to cum yet.

He reached down to Dex's head, his fingers running through Dex's soft red hair, and then down the sides of his face to his adorable, protruding ears. He gave them a slight tug backward.

Dex pulled off his cock, a string of precum-infused saliva stretching from Nursey's shining head to his lips, and looked into Nursey's face with a mix of curiosity and irritation.

"Um, _ow_ ," he said pointedly, rubbing his ears.

"I didn't want to finish yet," he said, a small smile spreading over his face. "It's a good thing you got those ears, so I can direct you."

Dex glowered at him. "Are you seriously chirping me while I'm sucking you off?"

Nursey let out a short laugh, and Dex's brows knit to show that the reaction definitely wasn't appreciated. Nursey frowned. There was something he couldn't figure out. Normally, he was good with words, but when it came to Dex, well... all the words seemed to tangle. But still, he had to ask.

"Why are you doing this?" he said as Dex continued kneeling in front of him. "You're cute. You're the captain of the hockey team. You could have any girl on campus you want."

"Excuse me?" Dex asked, clearly affronted.

"Or any guy. Whatever. Sorry; I should know better than to make assumptions."

Dex stood up, and Nursey frowned. This was not the reaction he was hoping for—Dex's mouth getting further away from his cock. Dex turned, fidgety, then turned back and looked Nursey in the eyes.

"Well maybe I don't _want_ any other person on campus, ok?" He blurted out.

Nursey's eyes widened.

Oh.

Dex sighed. "Look," he continued agitatedly. "You drive me _insane_. You never seem to take anything seriously. You're so easygoing about everything. But... but maybe I _need_ that, alright? Someone to slow me down a bit; help me relax. And you're a good teammate. You're serious when it counts. You have everyone's backs. And... and you're hot. I like how you smell. I... I kinda miss it."

"Well," Nursey ventured, glancing around at the room's handmade furnishings, "I could always move—"

"You are _not_ moving into the basement with me," Dex said firmly. "But... you balance me out. We're good together. And... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I like you. Like, I _really_ like you."

His cheeks turned bright red, and he turned away from Nursey to hide them.

Nursey was quiet for almost a full minute.

"Do you..." Dex said at last, still facing away. "Are you... are you gonna say anything?"

Nursey swallowed. "Well, you definitely need someone to loosen you up," he said at last.

"...And?"

Nursey thought for a moment. "And I like the freckles on your big-ass hockey butt. They're cute."

" _Nursey!_ " Dex cried in exasperation, whirling around to glare at him again. His expression was almost desperate. "Be serious for a second, _please_. I... I need a serious response."

Nursey sighed. "Ok, seriously?" Serious was hard for Nursey. Seriousness meant vulnerability. It meant actually admitting that you could be hurt. Dex was always tightly wound, but he always wore his heart on his sleeve. His emotions were close to the surface. That was amazing. But that was scary. But maybe that's why Dex was good for him, too? He took a deep breath.

"Seriously?" he said. "I've had a crush on you since sophomore year."

Dex stared at him, amber eyes widening.

"Well, fuck," he muttered.

"Yeah," Nursey nodded with a smile. "Let's."

It didn't take long for them to get out of their clothes. Seconds later, Nursey was on his back on Dex's bed, his muscular chest and olive eyes dark against Dex's cream-colored sheets.

"Damn, Nursey," Dex said. "If you made plays that fast, we'd—"

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Nursey insisted.

Dex grinned. He stretched his body over Nursey's, reaching for the drawer of his dresser, and Nursey's nostrils filled with the sharp spice of Dex's scent. He breathed it in, letting the sensation of the smell course through him, intensifying his arousal.

Dex finally leaned back, kneeling on the mattress between Nursey's legs, and Nursey propped himself up on his elbows to see Dex holding a condom in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

"Wait," he said, "you were _prepared_ for this?"

Dex looked at him incredulously. "You mean, you're surprised that I have a condom stash? What, did you think I'd just run upstairs and grab one out of the baggie we have taped to the bulletin board every time I was gonna get hot and heavy with someone?"

"Well, I—" Nursey stopped, considering for a moment. "Wait, Dex. When _have_ you ever gotten 'hot and heavy' with someone in the Haus?"

"I... well..." Dex stammered, then scowled. "For fuck's sake, just shut up and spread your legs."

Nursey watched Dex's tall, muscled, freckled torso move as he tore open the condom, then looked down as Dex prepared to slowly, almost sensually roll it on. Nursey had seen plenty of Dex in the locker room, but that was the locker room—that didn't count. And here, Dex was _hard_. And _long_. Normally, his cut cock hung handsomely, pink head cradled between his balls. Nursey did like Dex's balls—while his own were nicely sized, they stayed hugged fairly close to his body, whereas Dex's hung large and low. He had a clear view of them now that Dex's cock wasn't in the way, though the cock, too, definitely demanded attention. It was firm, slender but long, curved upward slightly into a full cock head that was now glistening with a drop of precum. Dex slowly, carefully sheathed it into the condom, eyes on Nursey as he rolled the material along his length, knowing full well that the sight was turning Nursey on even further.

"Oh... fuck..." Nursey gasped at last as Dex finished suiting up. "Get that thing inside me."

Dex grinned, pushing Nursey's knees up to get better access to his opening. As Nursey's hips tilted, his thick hard cock bobbed up over his tight balls, splashing a bit of precum onto his muscled abs. Dex grinned even more widely at the sight, then slathered his fingers with lube and gently teased the inside of Nursey's tight hole.

"Oh, _fuck_..." Nursey repeated, as Dex's fingers slipped in and out of him.

"You know..." Dex said, his voice soft and conspiratorial, "I've always thought you have a fantastic ass." He removed his fingers, taking another dollop of lube and coating his own cock. Then he sidled up the bed, positioning himself over Nursey, and carefully tilted his hips forward.

Nursey felt the tight sensation of Dex parting his flesh. He winced, and Dex stopped moving, carefully watching Nursey's expression to know when he had adjusted, when it was OK to move again. It was hard, going this slow: each time Nursey's ass tightened around him it sent a wave of heat down Dex's shaft that made his cock jump, and he had to resist the temptation to just thrust in with all his might.

Nursey breathed, focusing on the new sensations, feeling Dex slowly push into him, inch by inch. So this was sex with a guy. He liked where it was headed. Especially because when it got where it was headed, Dex was pushing up against his prostate. The feeling of Dex's cock pressing against his insides released a wave of pleasure that washed over his body, a tingle that reached all the way to his fingertips. Nursey twitched appreciatively as Dex's finished his insertion, balls brushing Nursey's ass cheeks. They held there for a moment, feeling the sensation of being connected to one another in this new way.

"I'm gonna move, OK?" Dex whispered, and Nursey nodded, his eyes focused on Dex's, his lips parted slightly above his stubbled chin and panting warm, sweet, alcohol-tinged breath at Dex's face.

Dex titled his hips back, then forward, breathing with each motion, feeling his long shaft slide through the embrace of Nursey's flesh. Nursey rocked his body against Dex's, squeezing against each push, each full press against his insides sending a sensual spread of pleasure washing across his body.

Just as sensual was the expression on Dex's face. It was a combination of intense concentration and tentative vulnerability, his brows tightly knit over his amber eyes as he thrust, deeply and deliberately, into Nursey with his hips.

Those eyes. Nursey was just crazy about those eyes.

He reached up and pulled Dex's toward him, careful to grip the side of his head and not his (eminently grabbable) ears, and kissed him deeply, twice, three times, as they continued to move into one another. When he released the kiss, Nursey leaned his head forward and whispered in Dex's ear, his voice soft and raspy.

"Harder."

It was all the encouragement Dex needed. He braced himself against the mattress as his eyes focused intensely, with an expression that reminded Nursey of how Dex looked at the start of a game. His next buck of his hips was powerful, and Nursey titled his head back and groaned out as it reverberated through his body.

"Stay with me," Dex panted, and Nursey focused back on his face as he pushed against him with his hips. They moved against each other, eyes locked, bodies pumping faster and faster until their gasps and moans were drowned by the sound of Dex's hips loudly and rhythmically slapping against Nursey's body.

Wave after wave, buck after buck, they thrust together, all the bottled up emotion of years spent playing together—living together, arguing together, caring about each other—releasing into one another as their bodies crashed together like waves.

Nursey felt the heat rising within him, felt his balls tightening as he watched Dex's expression intensify.

"I'm... close..." he panted.

"...Yeah..." Dex gasped.

"I'm... gonna..."

"Me... too..."

And with a cry, Dex came, straightening his body, abs tensing, as he pushed deep into Nursey again and again, flooding the condom, which swelled with hot cum in Nursey's insides.

At the first twitch and fire of Dex's cock, Nursey came too, explosively, a stream of sticky white shooting clear over his head and splattering against Dex's handmade headboard. His ass tightened against Dex as his twitching cock fired again, this time splashing onto Dex's chest, then his own, again and again and again. The feeling of Nursey's ass squeezing his cock redoubled Dex's own orgasm, and he bucked harder against Nursey as he came again and again, cumming so much that it began to leak out the edges of his condom and drip down his tightened balls.

Finally, the spasms slowed, the fountain of cum eased. Gasping, panting, Dex slid out of Nursey, collapsing on top of him.

"Holy fucking shit," Nursey gasped, his lips brushing Dex's ear.

"Yeah," Dex panted. "That." He lifted his head up, a broad, joyful smile crossing his face, the kind Nursey seldom saw. Nursey lifted his head up to kiss him tenderly, once, twice.

"Well..." Dex said finally, sitting up and pulling the condom off of his sticky, softening cock. "That was a whole new level of 'swawesome."

Nursey snorted back a laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess it was."

"But..." Dex added, looking at his headboard with suspicion. "Derek Nurse, did you get cum on my headboard?"

"Eh, think of it as a little bit of me to stay always with you."

Dex's face crinkled in an expression of amused disgust.

"Really, though," he admitted. "That was an amazing shot."

"#ShotOfTheYear," Nursey grinned. "NOW I've come a long way," he added, and they both laughed. He sat up on the bed next to Dex, and kissed him once more. "So..." he said tentatively. "What does this... make us?"

"Huh?" Dex asked.

"I mean... are we, like... together?"

"Um... I dunno," Dex said thoughtfully. "Maybe? Probably?" He smiled, a gentle smile. "Let's talk about it in the morning." he stood from the bed and stretched, globs of Nursey's cum dripping off of his chest and abs. "For now, we should really take a shower. You gonna crash here?"

"Hold up. You're saying I can sleep here? With you? In the sacred _basement_?" Nursey asked, but Dex had already begun walking toward a door in the back of the room, the muscular, freckle-dusted globes of his ass bobbing up and down as he walked.

Nursey stood up and hurried after him.

"And—wait, you installed a _shower_ down here?"

THE END


End file.
